MarioMario54321 Visits The Mushroom Kingdom
by MarioMario54321
Summary: This is my very first FanFic. So it might as well be one about Super Mario 64. Note that I am the one narrating the story. I find a warp pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom and then I have an adventure with the Mario Bros.


**MarioMario54321 Visits The Mushroom Kingdom**

**by MarioMario54321**

One day, I was walking down the sidewalk, when I found this interesting green pipe behind a tree. I decided to go check it out. I knew it would lead to the Mushroom Kingdom. Since I am a fan of Mario. And I was excited that I was going to get to meet Mario and his friends. But I also thought it was wierd that I found a green pipe just like the ones in the Mushroom Kingdom out here in the real world. "Never mind. I'll go inside.", I decided.

So, without looking back, I jumped into the warp pipe. And the next thing I knew. I was in front of Princess Peach's Castle. The sun was out, and it was a hot day. So I took off my yellow cap and held it in my hand. Then, I walked towards the castle. It was a castle with white bricks, a red roof, and the moat was full. Even though I thought that in Super Mario 64, Mario empties the moat, and it stays empty for the rest of the game. But I thought, "Whatever.", and I crossed the castle's bride and entered the castle.

When I was inside the castle, I saw Mario and Luigi right in front of me. "Oh. Hello. Who are you?" said Mario. "My name is MarioMario54321." I said. Luigi said, "That's a cool name.", and Mario agreed to that. But then Mario's expression changed. "Hold on. That name has my full name in it." said Mario. Then Luigi said, "It's a username.", "Oh." said Mario. I put my yellow cap back on my head, as I was now inside the castle, away from the sweltering heat of the sun outside. "Hey, do you wanna go explore the Mushroom Kingdom? We can go to Bob-omb Battlefield!" said Mario. "That would be awesome!" I said excitedly.

Mario, Luigi and I went into the room with the portrait of the Bob-ombs. I jumped into the painting, and Mario and Luigi came in after.

A few seconds laters, we were smack in the middle of Bob-omb Battlefield. And I lead the way along the path. We stomped a few Goombas, and collected a few coins. Then Luigi saw the Chain Chomp and decided, "You guys find something to do! I'm gonna go de-chain that Chain Chomp!" and without turning back, Luigi went straight for the Chain Chomp, which tried to attack him, but missed, then Mario kicked the shell out of the nearby Koopa and started riding it.

"What am I supposed to do?" I complained. Then Mario rode by and said "Find something!" and then rode his shell towards the bridge and to the other area. Out of boredom, I decided to go play with the cannons. After slipping a few times, I got into the cannon and aimed as high as possible, I wanted to make sure I landed on the floating island. But then, as I fired the cannon, I went flying straight up, then I started falling down, down into the cannon on the island.

It was quite a coincidence that I landed in a cannon after firing from a cannon. So then, I aimed towards the 5 coin rings in the sky. I knew I wouldn't get them all since I don't have a Wing Cap, but I decided to do it anyway. I aimed towards the one coin in the center of the ring of coins. I fired the cannon, and I got 3 of the 5 coins in the rings. Then, to my surprise, I bounced off the hill, and went shooting up. It was a miracle! I got the other 2 coins in the coin rings.

The Star appeared, and Mario was so shocked as seeing it, that he fell of his shell. Luigi was shocked too. And the Chain Chomp drained his health to 2.

"You gotta teach us how you do that!" said Mario. "Yeah! Other Super Mario 64 players will be happy to hear that." said Luigi. "Well, it would make the game more interesting for them." I said, "But Super Mario 64 is an old game. I'm not sure anyone plays it anymore.". "Don't worry! At least 1 person out there in the real world still plays the game." said Mario. "Yeah." said Luigi. "You're right." I decided.

After that, me and the Mario Bros. went to Whomp's Fortress. I wonder what will happen there............

**THE END**

Super Mario 64, and the Mario Bros. are Copyrighted by Nintendo.


End file.
